thewarriorcatsroleplayfandomcom-20200216-history
CloudClan
Welcome! The owner of this Clan is Emberstar23. Ask in the comments to join with the following information: Name: Gender: Eye Color: Pelt Description: Family: Family must be a cat that already exists. To be family, the owner of the cat must agree. Description In CloudClan, we spend most of our time in the trees. We are always happy and friendly, but will be hostile to enemies. Territory We live in a fairly large forest with many tall trees. We eat furry animals and the occasional fish from our border rivers. Others We Roleplay With *IceClan *FireClan *''Open'' Members Leader: :Skystar - beautiful gray she-cat with a long, fluffy white tail and blue eyes. She is kind and fair to all cats, but is very aggressive in battle. (Emberstar) Deputy: :Leafblaze - tawny brown tom with specks of black and green eyes. (Wolfspirit) ::Apprentice, Lionpaw Medicine Cat: :Briarfrost - silky white she-cat with with a pink nose and blue eyes. She is very serious about any injury but is fun to be around. (Emberstar) Medicine Cat Apprentice: :Sunfall - delicate golden tabby she-cat with darker dapples on her long fur, a bright pink nose and intelligent teal blue eyes. (Prowllu) Warriors: :Graysky - gray tom with two black ears and blue eyes. He only cares about what is best for the Clan, and always tries to keep his fellow warriors out of danger. (Emberstar) :Rowanpelt - gray-black tom with amber eyes. He is very loyal to his Clan and mate. (Emberstar) (Mate: Cinderwhisker) :Ashstorm - large, muscular, dark gray tom with black stripes on his tail, and wide, deep blue eye. He is stubborn and grumpy. (Wolfspirit) (Mate: Blossomheart) :Braveheart - silver tabby tom with black stripes and blue eyes. He is kind, sarcastic, and funny. (Mate: Emberspirit) (Emberstar) ::Apprentice, Tinypaw :Tigerstripe - dark brown tabby with bright green eyes. He has a brave spirit but a sweet heart. He is great hunter and loves his mate very much, but would also do anything for his Clan. (Mate: Fernflower) (Prowllu) :Crowtalon - pure black tom with thorn-sharp claws and intense green eyes. He is sly, but can be kind and caring. (Mate: Sunshine) (Emberstar) ::Apprentice, Jaypaw :Blossomwing - golden tabby she-cat with gray stripes and green eyes. She always tries to do her best in patrols and battles, but is easily frustrated. (Emberstar) :Cinderwhisker - gray tabby she-cat with white stripes and blue eyes. She is soft-spoken and sweet to all cats. (Mate: Rowanpelt) (Emberstar) ::Apprentice, Cloudpaw :Scorchfang - large, muscular, dark gray tom with barely visible flecks of ginger on his chest, a long, thin tail, long, curving claws, and deep blue eyes. He is proud and sly, though very protective of his mate. (Mate: Rosefeather) (Wolfspirit) ::Apprentice, Ravenpaw :Swiftstrike - sleek, fleet-footed black-and-white tom with powerful hind legs, a long, thin tail, and ice-blue eyes. He is clever and energetic, and often consulted for battle tactics. (Wolfspirit) ::Apprentice, Firepaw :Blossomheart - young, fluffy, beautiful, tortoiseshell she-cat with petal-shaped patches on her back, a long, feathery tail, and bright blue eyes. She can be stubborn and snappy at times, but she always does what she thinks is best for the Clan. (Mate: Ashstorm) (Wolfspirit) :Dewfrost - pale brown she-cat with specks of black-gray and blue eyes. She usually keeps her brothers in line, being the oldest. (Daughter of Cinderwhisker and Rowanpelt) (Emberstar) :Barkfur - strong, well-built brown tom with green eyes. He loves to play-fight and dreams of being the greatest warrior of CloudClan. (Son of Cinderwhisker and Rowanpelt) (Emberstar) :Snakefang - black-gray tom with scale-shaped gray flecks and blue eyes. He is not very social, but can be a good friend. (Son of Cinderwhisker and Rowanpelt) (Emberstar) :Fallenclaw - brown tom with amber eyes and a torn ear, a scratch under his eye, and only 4 claws on his front right paw. He is sharp-tongued and unbelievably stubborn. He has always dreamed of being leader. (Berryheart) :Duskclaw - black tom with blue-purple eyes. He is smart and always knows how to make one laugh. (Mate: Leopardfur) (Berryheart) ::Apprentice, Snakepaw Apprentices: :Sunfall - delicate golden tabby she-cat with darker dapples on her long fur, a bright pink nose and intelligent teal blue eyes. (Prowllu) ::Mentor, Briarfrost :Firepaw - small, thick-furred, dark ginger tabby she-cat with a paler underbelly, chest, and tail-tip, a short, fluffy tail, and bright blue eyes. She is clever, caring, kind, and loyal. (Daughter of Blossomheart and Ashstorm) (Wolfspirit) ::Mentor, Swiftstrike :Ravenpaw - fluffy, night-black she-cat with a short tail, unusually long claws, and dark amber eyes. She is mischievous and is always getting into trouble. (Daughter of Blossomheart and Ashstorm) (Wolfspirit) ::Mentor, Scorchfang :Lionpaw - large, strong, golden-brown tom with thick fur, a long tail, and bright green eyes. He is stubborn and clever. (Son of Blossomheart and Ashstorm) (Wolfspirit) ::Mentor, Leafblaze :Tinypaw - tiny, fluffy, pure white she-cat a pale gray underbelly, chest, and muzzle, a short tail, and deep blue eyes. She is caring and loyal. (Daughter of Blossomheart and Ashstorm) (Wolfspirit) ::Mentor, Braveheart :Jaypaw - silver-gray tom with white paws and blue eyes. He loves to get into mischief, but dreams of being a warrior. (Son of Braveheart and Emberspirit) (Emberstar) ::Mentor, Crowtalon :Cloudpaw - white she-cat with streaks of silver and and blue eyes. She is hyper, talkative, and inquisitive. (Daughter of Braveheart and Emberspirit) (Emberstar) ::Mentor, Cinderwhisker :Snakepaw - gray tom with brown eyes, one blind, and a few nicks in his right ear. He learns fast and always seems to be getting into trouble. (Berryheart) ::Mentor, Duskclaw Queens: :Fernflower - small, fluffy calico she-cat, with a short tail, beautiful light green eyes, and a black patch on her left side shaped like a flower. (Mate: Tigerstripe) (Prowllu) :Spiritwhisper - strikingly beautiful, small yet strong, very pale gray she-cat with white tipped fur, small paws, a long, bushy tail, small, rounded ears, one bright green eye, and one bright blue eye. Though most suspect the father of her kits is Longwhisker, she is respected in the Clan. (Mate: 'Unknown) (Wolfspirit) :Sunshine - beautiful golden she-cat that is playful, sweet and a caring mother. She often helped CloudClan, but now is a member. ('Mate: Crowtalon) (Misty) :Rosefeather - red she-cat with soft gray paws and chest and amber eyes. She loves to teach young cats and kits and hopes to have kits of her own. (Mate: Scorchfang) (Emberstar) :Leopardfur - unusually spotted golden she-cat with blue-green eyes, a shredded ear, and scars across the right side of her face and shoulder. She is stubborn and fierce. (Mate: Duskclaw) (Berryheart) Kits: :Nightkit - beautiful, small, pure black she-kit with small paws, a long, feathery tail, and rounded ears. Just like her mother, one of her eyes is green while the other is blue. She is clever and loyal, and can't wait to be a warrior. (Daughter of Spiritwhisper) (Wolfspirit) :Icekit - sleek, pure white she-kit with a long tail, thick fur, long whiskers, thorn-sharp claws, hard pads, and large, deep blue eyes. She is caring and clever. (Daughter of Spiritwhisper) (Wolfspirit) :Falconkit - large, muscular, dark brown tabby tom with a long, thick tail, long, curving claws, thick fur, and deep blue eyes. He is sly and cunning, and can't wait to be a warrior. (Son of Spiritwhisper) (Wolfspirit) :Darkkit - large, muscular, dark gray tom with long whiskers, pale gray paws, long, curving claws, and deep blue eyes. He is adventurous, sly, and cunning. (Son of Spiritwhisper) (Wolfspirit) :Thunderkit - handsome, large, strong, thick-furred, blue-gray tom with broad shoulders, strong back legs, long, curving claws, a long, thick tail, small, rounded ears, long whiskers, and wise, deep blue eyes. He is loyal and brave, can't wait to be a warrior. (Son of Spiritwhisper) (Wolfspirit) :Autumnkit - beautiful, long-legged and small silver she-kit with light, almost white spots, with a few that look like falling leaves on her right shoulder and bright blue eyes. She is shy, quiet but stubborn, and she listens before she speaks, but is extremely sharp-tongued sometimes. (Prowllu) :Willowkit - small black she-cat with white paws, chest, and muzzle, and beautiful willow colored eyes. Even though she might seem shy, she has a strong, adventurous soul. She is very obedient and always does as she's told. (Daughter of Sunshine and Crowtalon) (Misty Fern) :Brightkit - golden she-cat with a white underbelly and chest, a telltale black patch on her right shoulder, and hazel eyes. She has a mildly easygoing nature, but can feel superior and act complacent sometimes. (Daughter of Sunshine and Crowtalon) (Emberstar) :Flintkit - well-built, tall, handsome ginger tom with gray tips of ears and bright, clear green eyes. He is a natural leader, and can be intimidating when he wants to be with his size. He is devotedly loyal and can't wait to be a warrior. (Son of Rosefeather and Scorchfang) (Emberstar) :Fallenkit - large, strong, light brown tabby tom with a white muzzle, muscular shoulders, a long, thick tail, and bright green eyes. His frame looks almost exactly like his fathers. (Son of Rosefeather and Scorchfang) (Wolfspirit) :Aquakit - blue she-cat with aqua eyes and a scratch from a battle on her cheek. She faces her fears with confidence and a kind heart. (Daughter of Leopardfur and Duskclaw) (Berryheart) :Featherkit - small fluffy gray she-cat with blue eyes and a white chest and paws. She is small and strong. (Daughter of Leopardfur and Duskclaw) (Berryheart) :Clawkit - large brown tabby tom with unusually long claws and green eyes. He is fierce, confident, and proud. (Son of Leopardfur and Duskclaw) (Berryheart) Elders: :Dawnwater - milky gold-red she-cat with green eyes. She is very grumpy, but is kind to kits. (Emberstar) :Bramblestripe - well-fed brown tom with darker brown rippling stripes, a long, thin tail, and ice-green eyes. He is proud and loud, and loves to tell stories of adventures he had when he was younger. (Emberstar) :Waterlight - pretty, small she-cat with blue-gray fur that looks as if light is shining on water, and bright blue eyes. She is happy, quiet, and doesn't get annoyed easily, but she will get cranky if someone interrupts her, whether it's eating, sleeping, or telling a story. (Emberstar) :::::::::::::::Cats Outside of the Clan Rogues: :Redfang - large, muscular, battle-scared, dark ginger tom with powerful hind legs, unusually long canine teeth, and dark amber eyes. He is ruthless, ambitious, and a killer. He killed a CloudClan warrior, Skybreeze, and tried to kill Blossomheart. (Wolfspirit) :Longwhisker - large, powerful, dark gray tom with light gray paws, a long tail, thick fur, and deep blue eyes. He is one of Redfang's loyalist warriors. (Wolfspirit) :Flame - tall, battle-scarred, dark ginger tabby she-cat with huge, pale ginger paws, a pale ginger tail tip, a long, thick tail, and dark amber eyes. She is quiet and a killer. (Wolfspirit) :Tiger - large, muscular, thick-furred, dark brown tabby tom with a paler underbelly, chest, and muzzle, a short tail, and forest-green eyes. He is a killer and hates the Clan cats. (Wolfspirit) :Torn - large, strong brown tabby tom cat with dark brown stripes and glowing amber eyes. He is ruthless and scornful, and is strong, fast and athletic, despite his large size. (Prowllu) :Aspen - dark russet tabby tom with gray-blue eyes and a long, extremely bushy tail. Calm, quiet and the most deadly cat, he is Redfang's best weapon, and helps to train the other new cats to fight. (Prowllu) :Vines - gray-black tabby tom with dusky white stripes and blue eyes. He is caring and kind, but can be sneaky and sly at times. (Emberstar) :Wind - small pure white tabby she-cat with soft gray stripes and blue eyes. Despite her small size, she is quick and deadly. (Emberstar) :Forrest - pale brown tom with a long tail, pink nose, and green eyes. He is determined and devoted, and would die for his fellow rogues without question. (Emberstar) :Lark - lark-brown colored speckled she-cat with beautiful green eyes. (Prowllu) :Onyx - beautiful, long-furred, glossy black she-cat with long legs, a long, bushy tail, long, curving claws, and ice-blue eyes. She mysterious and a killer, and never stays in one place for too long. (Wolfspirit) Loners: :None Kittypets: :Woody - brown tom with streaks of darker brown and a tabby tail and green eyes. He loves his Twolegs, but he wants to see the wild for himself. (Emberstar) :Luna - beautiful siamese she-cat with blue eyes. She is kind and brave, not the typical kittypet. She longs to live out in the forest with her daughter, but when she goes out, her housefolk keep her on a leash. Luna has atempted to escape before, but her Twolegs found her again and didn't let her go out freely ever again. (Mother of Sunshine) (Misty) RPG Always sign with four ~'s. ---- "Yes Sunfall!" Willowkit whisper-yelled, and then went back to chasing Autumnkit. "You're to fast!" Brightkit whined, stopping for a heartbeat to catch her breath, Autumnkit took this to her advantage and teased the golden kit by jumping around her with the ball "But not too fast for me!" Brightkit snatched the moss ball from Autumnkit. Now the game was chase Brightkit and the moss ball. ~~ "Yes, very good." Sunshine agreed, padding up the slope to the stream border. --♧ Mist ern ♧ 19:31, June 29, 2013 (UTC) ---- Brightkit ran circles around the clearing, having too much fun to pay attention to where she was going until she slammed into Sunfall. "Brightkit!" Willowkit and Autumnkit exclaimed. ~~ Rosefeather sniffed the air, and screwed up her nose. "What is that? It smells like..." Rosefeather sniffed harder, and she stiffened. "It smells like the rogues." Emberstar ☆Equestria Girls☆ 02:22, June 30, 2013 (UTC) ---- Willowkit watched her sister apologize to the medicine cat "Sorry Sunfall," she said, returning to her game. Willowkit went back to chasing her sister. She gave a great leap and landed on top of Brightkit's tail "Aha!" She yowled trying to pry the moss ball from her sisters claws. ~~ Fernflower sniffed the air and immediately ducked down into a hunters crouch, silently creeping up on the fat blackbird. With a pounce and bite, the blackbird was limp between Fernflower's jaws. "Nice catch!" Sunshine congratulated the queen, impressed by her hunting skills. "Thanks," Fernflower meow sounded muffled because of the feathered creature she was holding. After getting closer to the stream, Sunshine caught a sparrow that had been eating a worm near the water "I am glad birds are not the smartest creatures!" Sunshine commented. ♧ Mist ern ♧ 02:06, June 30, 2013 (UTC) ---- Brightkit's claws finally relinquished the ball, and Willowkit emerged triumphant. "Next time, I'll keep it!" Brightkit told her sister playfully. ~~ "That's all very well, but the rogues! Don't you two smell them?" Rosefeather sounded worried. "If it comes to a fight, how will I defend myself? I'm expecting kits, for StarClan's sake!" Emberstar ☆Equestria Girls☆ 02:22, June 30, 2013 (UTC) --- Autumnkit purred, trotting up to the two. "What can we play now?" she asked. Sunfall was watching them flicking her tail. ~~ "Let's get back to cam-" Sunshine said. Fernflower flicked her ear. "If it comes to a fight.. I know that Skystar sent Scorchfang, Tigerstripe and Swiftstrike, along with her apprentice, on a patrol on this border. We should be fine, no worries. Just keep quiet." Өฬﾚ ~ Ŧг๏๓ tђє lเ๏ภ'ร ๓๏ยtђ ---- (Wait a minute... Isn't Windstreak dead? O.O) Brightkit stretched. "I'm getting kinda tired. Who wants to go to the elders' den for some stories?" ~~ Rosefeather nodded, trying not to let fear show on her face. Emberstar ☆Equestria Girls☆ 03:31, June 30, 2013 (UTC) ---- is... I think. Fixed it. Can you remove him? Leading them through the forest, prey locked in their jaws, they hear a familiar yowl of Tigerstripe, and three other yowls of enemy cats. "Get going!" Fernflower hissed at the other she-cats. "We have kits to think about. They'll be fine!" ~~ "Waterlight is resting," Sunfall said. She had just let Tigerstripe go out on patrol, and stretched. "But you can go in there and see if Bramblestripe wants to come to the medicine clearing. I told your mothers I'd watch you all." Өฬﾚ ~ Ŧг๏๓ tђє lเ๏ภ'ร ๓๏ยtђ 04:14, June 30, 2013 (UTC) ---- (Done. Removed Larkspur too, since in an earlier RP of yours they both died. DX) Brightkit swished her tail joyfully. "Cool! Thanks, Sunfall!" She and the other two she-kits scampered to the elders' den, halting and entering quietly when they saw Waterlight asleep. Foreknowledge of Waterlight's annoyance when she was disturbed from sleeping haunted the kits' minds, and they silently poked Bramblestripe from his half-doze. "What can I do for you, kits?" he rumbled, blinking away his nap. ~~ Rosefeather broke into a run, with Fernflower and Sunshine following. But Rosefeather's belly started to cramp up, and she collapsed to the ground. The snarl of rogues and Clan cats were behind them, but Rosefeather couldn't muster the strength to get up and keep going. Emberstar ☆Equestria Girls☆ 04:28, June 30, 2013 (UTC) ---- "Tell us some stories!" Willowkit told the elder "Some interesting ones." Willowkit sat down in front of Bramblestripe and folded her tail neatly around her paws, waiting for the elder's story. ~~ Is she having her kits?! ''Sunshine thought with panic. "Rosefeather, are your kits coming?" she asked the queen, who was laying on the floor in major pain "We need to get her back to camp ''now!" ''Sunshine told Fernflower. "But she's giving birth!" Fernflower protested "We can't take her back to camp with her kits coming. It's too dangerous." Sunshine tought about his for a moment "Then the medicine cat has to come here. But let's get her somehwere safer," The sound of battling cats got further, but it stayed there. "I'll get Sunfall!" Fernflower said, already running to the camp "You stay here and protect her if the rogues come!". Sunshine nodded and turned back to Rosefeather. ~~ Fernflower ran back to camp, as fast as she could with her big belly. When she reached the camp, she ran straight to Sunfall's den "Rosefeather, is expecting her kits!" she gasped "She's near the stream, and the rogues are battling a patrol near her!". ♧ Mist ern ♧ 14:18, June 30, 2013 (UTC) ---- "Wait, Sunfall said to bring Bramblestripe to the medicine clearing for a story. So come on!" Brightkit beckoned the elder with her tail and turned around, ready to race back into the clearing. ~~ Briarfrost appeared from inside the medicine den with an herb bundle in her mouth, and padded up to Fernflower. "Sunfall has prior arrangements, so I will go to help." Briarfrost ran out of camp with Fernflower following as fast as she could. When they arrived, Rosefeather really ''was giving birth, and Briarfrost called for someone to bring her a large, sturdy stick. Rosefeather bit down on the stick so hard it splintered as the first kit came out, a handsome dark ginger tom. "That's one!" Fernflower meowed. Emberstar ☆Equestria Girls☆ 17:29, June 30, 2013 (UTC) ---- Bramblestripe purred, getting up and stretching. "I'm on my way," he laughed, following the estatic kits to the medicine clearing. Once there, he laid down, looking at Sunfall, who was pacing around the clearing. "What's wrong?" He asked the young medicine cat. "Rosefeather is kitting, and apparently there's a rogue border battle." she whispered. "I promised the queens I'd watch the kits, so Briarfrost went. I really wish I could be there-" she was fretting, her tail and ears flicking. "Calm down. Briarfrost was the cat that delivered you. She'll be fine." Bramblestripe said carefully, signalling the she-cat to come lay down next to him. "Come listen to a story." ~~ A fresh group of CloudClan warriors launched themselves into the battle quickly. Өฬﾚ ~ Ŧг๏๓ tђє lเ๏ภ'ร ๓๏ยtђ 18:01, June 30, 2013 (UTC) ---- The new CloudClan patrol consisted of Crowtalon, his apprentice Jaypaw, Ashstorm, and Dewfrost. They quickly joined the fight as Rosefeather's kits were being delivered. Emberstar ☆Equestria Girls☆ 19:13, June 30, 2013 (UTC) ---- The tom launched into a story about a big battle. Sunfall sighed, getting up again and pacing around the clearing. ~~ Fernflower looked around, her claws unsheathed in case a rogue came. Өฬﾚ ~ Ŧг๏๓ tђє lเ๏ภ'ร ๓๏ยtђ 20:14, June 30, 2013 (UTC) ---- Scorchfang arrived just as the last kit, a large light brown tabby tom, was born. He rushed over to his mate, his eyes glowing with pride. As he reached her, a dark brown tabby tom stepped into the clearing, his lips drawn back in the beginning of a snarl. "Oh, this will be too easy," he smirked. Flicking his tail, more cats emerged from the shadows. -- 00:32, July 1, 2013 (UTC) ---- "I have to go," Sunfall said immediately. She ran out of the clearing. ~~ "Never-" Fernflower said, launching herself at him. Quickly launching himself into the battle, Briarfrost fended off the cats trying to get close to Rosefeather. Sunfall appeared in the clearing, and yowled angrily. She dove in, and started to claw at a tom. "Get out of here," she hissed. A dark russet tom snarled as the other tom raced away. "You're nothing." he purred, slamming into her. After a long skirmish, he sliced at her neck, and stepped away. She still stood, her claws extended and bleeding. "You aren't killing more kits. You got my littermates, and my parents.." She coughed. the tom growled. "You'll die sooner or later- Rogues! Retreat- we've shown them what we'll do to them!" The cats retreated. "Is she okay?" Scorchfang asked. "Briarfrost got her and the kits back to the camp during the battle," Fernflower reported. Sunfall shook, and coughed. ~~ "Great StarClan- put her down here," Briarfrost said. They laid down a limp Sunfall into a nest. There were cuts still bleeding, and she had a gash in her neck. Өฬﾚ ~ Ŧг๏๓ tђє lเ๏ภ'ร ๓๏ยtђ 01:15, July 1, 2013 (UTC) ---- "I need every cat to clear out," Briarfrost said, swishing her tail from side to side. She quickly plastered cobwebs to the gash in her apprentice's neck, and applied marigold to the cuts crisscrossing her pelt. Briarfrost was alone now, and she allowed herself a moment to let her calm demeanor fall, and fear took its place. "Please don't die, Sunfall," she whispered. "I need you." ~~ Rosefeather was exhausted from the delivery of her kits and the terror of the rogues' attack, but she still managed to stay awake to name her kits. "What about Flintkit for the dark ginger one?" she suggested. Emberstar ☆Equestria Girls☆ 02:07, July 1, 2013 (UTC) ---- "It was worth it..." Sunfall murmured in the morning, her eyes half open and glazed. "Sunfall!" Briarfrost purred tiredly. "I'm not joining my kin just yet.." She rasped. "But I wouldn't mind a few more poppy seeds.." Briarfrost nodded, eager to do anything to keep her apprentice comfortable. "Not too many, I'll get you some water." She picked up a wet moss ball, and squeezed the water into Sunfall's mouth after she had licked up the two poppy seeds. Sunfall shut her eyes, and angled her head again so the gash didn't start bleeding again. Briarfrost peeked her head out of the den after Sunfall fell asleep, and meowed a rejoiceful, "She woke up!" Өฬﾚ ~ Ŧг๏๓ tђє lเ๏ภ'ร ๓๏ยtђ 02:39, July 1, 2013 (UTC) ---- Cats who had been milling about in the clearing waiting for news about Sunfall started meowing appreciatively, and Briarfrost retreated back inside. Emberstar ☆Equestria Girls☆ 17:06, July 1, 2013 (UTC) ---- Moons later, the medicine cat apprentice was allowed out of her nest. Briarfrost was watching her tensely, like a mama cat watching her kits walk for the first time. Sunfall crept out of the den, to be greeted by a small group of cats. "Hello," Sunfall said, stepping into the sunshine with a happy purr. Mounds and mounds of questions were hurled at her, and Briarfrost rolled her eyes, looking at them hotly. "Gosh-I'm perfectly fine, and uh... No, I wasn't attacked by a monster cat, yes, it was a tom... Yes, I had trained to be a warrior. Gosh-" Өฬﾚ ~ Ŧг๏๓ tђє lเ๏ภ'ร ๓๏ยtђ 17:44, July 1, 2013 (UTC) ---- Briarfrost suddenly appeared beside Sunfall, pulling off a nervous smile. "I think that's enough questions for today, huh?" Emberstar ☆Equestria Girls☆ 16:45, July 2, 2013 (UTC) ---- we make Autumnkit an apprentice? Graysky would seem like a good mentor for her. "Well, uh- I'd hate to uh, hum..." Sunfall just nodded. "But I want t'go check up in the nursery first." she added on determindely, walking through the dispersing group of cats, into the warm den. "Sunfall!" multiple squeaks greeted her. Autumnkit's head popped up. "See? I'' told you she'd come visit me when she woke up," she said matter-of-factly to Sunshine, who just laughed. "Can you tell us the story? Please?" Brightkit meowed, multiple meows of agreement coming from the rest of the kits. "Well.." Sunfall flicked her tail. "Let's go outside and I'll tell it, so your mothers can have some time off.." Өฬﾚ ~ Ŧг๏๓ tђє lเ๏ภ'ร ๓๏ยtђ 19:19, July 2, 2013 (UTC) ---- (Wolfspirit, what do you want to name the light brown kit of Rosefeather and Scorchfang's?) All of the kits followed Sunfall out to the medicine clearing, where they sat in front of her expectantly, huge eyes sparkling. Emberstar ☆Equestria Girls☆ 04:24, July 3, 2013 (UTC) ---- "I always have this itching feeling when something goes extremely wrong, or is about to.. I'm guessing it's a medicine cat thing. But when Bramblestripe was telling you kits your story, I had to leave. When I got to where Rosefeather was," Sunfall took a deep breath, a bit winded. "Briarfrost had gotten her up, and they were on their way to the camp. This scrawny looking brown tom had came at me, so I gave him a good clawing, like any cat would. After he ran away, this big ol' tom comes over, and naturally, claws flashed. We had a good skirmish, and after awhile, he got to my throat. I was still standing when they were retreating, those cowards." She lashed her tail, getting worked up. "Wow! Scorchfang said you were fighting like a lion- I bet it was true. It's sad you aren't a warrior, Sunfall." Өฬﾚ ~ Ŧг๏๓ tђє lเ๏ภ'ร ๓๏ยtђ 19:14, July 3, 2013 (UTC) ---- "I myself can't ''wait to become an apprentice!" Brightkit exclaimed, dropping into what somewhat resembled a hunting crouch. Emberstar ☆Equestria Girls☆ 02:39, July 4, 2013 (UTC) ---- "Tuck your hind legs in a bit more. Lower your tail some as well," Sunfall meowed, watching Brightkit adjust herself. "You feel your weight evenly on all four paws," Sunfall dropped into a hunting crouch, "and then pull yourself forward paw by paw..." Өฬﾚ ~ Ŧг๏๓ tђє lเ๏ภ'ร ๓๏ยtђ 18:12, July 4, 2013 (UTC) ---- Brightkit copied Sunfall's movements, turning her head to look at the medicine cat apprentice as she stalked forward silently. "You're doing it, Brightpaw!" Willowkit exclaimed. Emberstar ☆Equestria Girls☆ 00:00, July 5, 2013 (UTC) ---- "What about battle moves? Do you know any of those?" Fallenkit asked, padding over to the she-cat. -- 04:23, July 5, 2013 (UTC) ---- "Wait a minute! I want to learn some battle moves too!" Flintkit raced over, bumping into his brother. Emberstar ☆Equestria Girls☆ 18:49, July 5, 2013 (UTC) ---- "Well.." Sunfall meowed, flicking her tail. She dropped into a smooth looking crouch, and then leaped forward, spinning in the air and landing hard on her paws, facing the kits' direction. "Ouch-" Sunfall hissed, and shook her paw. "Kits!" she heard a few of the queens calling. The kits, meowing goodbyes, ran off to the nursery. Briarfrost couldn't hold back a purr. "You're going to hurt yourself way worse trying that leap. Showing off for the kits, eh?" Briarfrost meowed, watching Sunfall flick her tail. "I like to be around them. They remind me why I do what I do," Өฬﾚ ~ Ŧг๏๓ tђє lเ๏ภ'ร ๓๏ยtђ 21:12, July 5, 2013 (UTC) ---- "That's why I stopped training to be a warrior for the medicine cat role," Briarfrost told her. "I couldn't stand watching helpless cats get hurt and die, so I decided that I would be the one that knew how to help and heal them." Emberstar ☆Equestria Girls☆ 23:59, July 5, 2013 (UTC) ---- Sunshine went to the nursery, where she found Brightkit and Willowkit napping beside Autumnkit. She curled up beside them, and instantly fell asleep, worn from the day's events. ♧ Mist ern ♧ 20:41, July 7, 2013 (UTC) ---- "It's sad though.. I'd of loved to have a litter of my own." Sunfall meowed, testing her paw. "But it feels like the whole Clan happens to be my own litter sometimes. I'm sure I've seen almost all of these cats in some type of pain or another, and I'm going to be there to influence the future generations of warriors. But alas, we will never feel that kind of love.. That is our greatest reward, and our greatest deprivation- we must never feel the pain of, but we will never know the love of such." Sunfall meowed, and flicked her tail. "That much we must ponder day to day, but remember we have our Clan, and we have our ancestors." Өฬﾚ ~ Ŧг๏๓ tђє lเ๏ภ'ร ๓๏ยtђ 22:26, July 7, 2013 (UTC) ---- (*applauds* Good quote, jolly good quote, Owl!) Briarfrost glanced at her apprentice with amusement in her eyes. "When did you get so wise?" she teased. She sighed. "But I still think you should get more rest. Come on, now, back to the den with you." Emberstar ☆Equestria Girls☆ 05:37, July 8, 2013 (UTC) ---- thank you~ I like using big words and fancy lingo. It's meh thing. "Perhaps it's because I've been listening to you too much," Sunfall meowed, sauntering into the medicine den just as Autumnkit came in, wailing. "I stepped on a thorn! Sunfall! I stepped on a THORN!" She wailed, holding her tiny paw out. Sunfall snorted. "You sound like a badger ate your tail or something, for StarClan's sake. Shush. You aren't going to die from a thorn." Sunfall said, rolling her eyes. ᎮᏒᎧᏇᏝᏝᏬ + ɨȶ ɨֆ օʊʀ ɢʀɛǟȶɛֆȶ ʀɛաǟʀɖ, ǟռɖ օʊʀ ɢʀɛǟȶɛֆȶ ɖɛքʀɨʋǟȶɨօռ. 06:45, July 8, 2013 (UTC) ---- Willowkit blinked open her eyes at the sound of her denmate howling "It was a huge thorn!" she wailed "Ouch!". ''Sunfall must have plucked out a thorn of her paw, I suppose. ''Willowkit closed her eyes again, and tried to fall asleep again but found it impossible. She went to the medicine den, where she saw Autumnkit limping around the den, her paw sore from the thorn that was in it. "Are you alright?" Willowkit asked Autumnkit, a little worried. ♧ Mist ern ♧ 18:18, July 9, 2013 (UTC) ---- "She'll be fine, if she doesn't stop hopping around every which way," Briarfrost meowed. Sunfall rolled her eyes as Autumnkit jerked to a stand-still. "But it hurts!" ᎮᏒᎧᏇᏝᏝᏬ + ɨȶ ɨֆ օʊʀ ɢʀɛǟȶɛֆȶ ʀɛաǟʀɖ, ǟռɖ օʊʀ ɢʀɛǟȶɛֆȶ ɖɛքʀɨʋǟȶɨօռ. 20:49, July 9, 2013 (UTC) ---- "I'm afraid you'll have to rest in the nursery for the rest of the day, though," Briarfrost told the kit. "If you keep running around on your paw, it'll never heal correctly." Emberstar ☆Equestria Girls☆ 16:31, July 10, 2013 (UTC) ---- "It is ok!" Willowkit meowed enthusiastically "We'll find ''something ''interesting to do in the nursery,". Autumnkit nodded "Ok..." she limped to the entrance of the nursery, where Willowkit let her lean on her shoulder. ♧ Mist ern ♧ 17:01, July 10, 2013 (UTC) ---- "I hope she's not that bad as a warrior," Sunfall purred, watching the kits dissapear into the nursery. Briarfrost laughed. "Your brothers were both very rough-and-tumble cats. She'll be just fine." Briarfrost meowed, organizing her marigold again. ᎮᏒᎧᏇᏝᏝᏬ + ɨȶ ɨֆ օʊʀ ɢʀɛǟȶɛֆȶ ʀɛաǟʀɖ, ǟռɖ օʊʀ ɢʀɛǟȶɛֆȶ ɖɛքʀɨʋǟȶɨօռ. 21:09, July 10, 2013 (UTC) ---- Category:Roleplay Category:Clans